


Caught in the act

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce catches them, It has a point, Jason doesn't care, M/M, Poor Bruce, Poor Dick, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, accidentally, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: The one story where Bruce accidentally walks in when Dick and Jason are in the middle of doing it.





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Hi there! It's me again! I was thinking if you could please do a jaydick fic where Bruce walks in on them? And the aftermath? (Top!Jason pls❤️) Dank you so very much~V"

“Jason—” Dick huffed, felt rough hands wrap around his thighs, lifting him up and onto the kitchen table. “Can’t you just—” And then his lips were sealed, shutting him up as Jason kissed him, wet and passionate, licking his lips and grazing his teeth while he spread his legs wide open, fitting perfectly in between.

Dick was distracted, eyes fluttering shut as he melted into the kiss, couldn’t believe how good Jason had got. Was able to render him speechless, working him into a high and sending shivers down his spine as he flung his arms around his neck, clutching on. He kissed back with fervor, lips crushing against Jason as he rolled his body, curving up to meet the man’s chest. Felt something warm and wet pressed against his hole, felt Jason rubbing against him, making him moan sweetly into the kiss.

“Jay—” Dick murmured as he broke apart, a trail of saliva sliding down his chin. “Just let me–”

“No,” he groaned and pushed the tip in, ran his hands down the side of his hips to settle on his ass, roughly grabbing it. Jason buried himself to the hilt and fuck–Dick felt so full, so  _damn good_. Drew in a shaky breath to settle his nerves as his train of thought was thrown out the window. He’d wanted to shed his shirt, was still in just his Nightwing top but his bottom was lost in the slew of clothes scattered around the floor. But now, he was too focused on Jason, feeling his hard cock inside of his tight heat as it twitched inside, making him clamp down on his lover.

“Move,” Dick demanded, no longer caring about anything but Jason thrusting inside of him, rubbing against his prostate to send him into complete pleasure and making him wreathe.

Jason’s lips lifted into a smirk and he pulled out only to slam in roughly. He moved with vigor, pounding in and out with speed. And Dick could hear the sounds, their skin slapping against one another. Could hear the wet sounds, squishy and slick, all that lube and pre-cum mixing into one viscous liquid, making it easier for Jason to move inside of him. Abusing him, wrecking Dick as his breathing grew ragged, as he struggled for air while eliciting sweet moans.

“Faster,” Dick urged and Jason nodded, did as he was told as he shoved Dick down so his back lay flush on the table. Spread his legs wider as he pushed his knees back. Dick’s hands found the edges of the table, gripped on securely to counter the rough fuck he was about to get. Knew he had to hold onto something for support.

Jason rolled his hips gently, easing Dick back down into a calm before he quickened his pace. Fingers were curled around his calves, holding on tight as he fucked into Dick with speed and precision, his tip hitting against his sweet spot every time. Sent shivers through Dick’s body, pleasure rippling through as he wreathed, tossing and turning from every spasm hitting him dead on.

Dick’s mind was muddled and all he could think about was coming, wanted to feel Jason seed him, coming inside of him as he filled him to completion. God he was so close, wanted to release so bad. Wanted to—

“No,” Jason said as he slapped Dick’s hand away, found him slithering towards his hardened cock that was leaking at the tip. “Come from just  _me_ ,” he breathed, deep and husky and god,  _yes._

Dick was close, could feel himself on the edge, about to tip over, and was just so  _so—_

Then suddenly, they heard the door slam open. But Dick was in too deep, didn’t care who it was or what—he just—he was already at the climax of his orgasm. Came hard as he ejaculated all over himself, little speckles of his white seed decorating his chest, a bit splashing on Jason as well. He could feel Jason coming inside of him as he Dick clamped down, squeezed him dry, and taking every ounce of his semen.

Dick drew in a heavy breath as he relaxed, felt wet and tired, exhausted. He could feel his skin burning from the places Jason had touched, holding on so tight he’d left behind marks and scars on his legs, his thighs and waist. 

_Fuck,_  he was so tired, and gasped for air as he tried to calm himself, letting the pleasure seep out. He heard shuffling, felt Jason move away from him, pulling out and he whined from the loss of warmth.

Then he heard another set of footsteps, felt someone watching them,  _him._  Someone that wasn’t Jason. 

And then he heard Jason huff loudly, followed by an amused chuckle leaving his lips. “ _Fuck._ Looks like we got a visitor.” Jason was breathless, but he seemed to be more aware than Dick was. His mind was disoriented and it took him a while to comprehend what Jason was saying.

“Wha—?” And as he rolled his head to the side, he found Bruce staring at him, standing off a bit to the side with his arms crossed. And suddenly, he’d never felt more awake than right now. He jerked up, but he was unstable and collapsed to the ground, falling onto his knees. He winced from the impact and cursed loudly. His legs were like jelly and he could barely find the feeling in them.

As he was worrying himself to death, trying to think up an excuse, some excuse as to why he was sleeping with Jason. Or more like why they were having sex in the kitchen. Or actually, asking Bruce why he was visiting him at his apartment and just—oh god—the realization suddenly sank in that his adoptive father had just caught them in the act. He felt heat rush to his face, bright red and he was wallowing in embarrassment.

God he just wanted to hide away right now. As he was lost in thought, he felt something settle on his shoulders and turned to look at what it was. It was a jacket— _Bruce’s jacket._

The man had shed his jacket and gently covered Dick up with it, was crouching down beside him while Jason was standing in front of him, watching them in awe.

“W-Why—?” his voice was hoarse and he didn’t even know what to say.

“Called you. You didn’t pick up so I came to check,” Bruce simply stated and then stood back up to draw in a loud breath.

“You couldn’t have waited?” Jason asked as he arched a brow at him. “Like—you just caught your, dare I say, adopted sons in the act.”

The expression on his face twitched slightly, just enough for both of them to catch the discomfort he was most likely feeling. He paused for a minute and pinched the bridge of his nose, probably trying to think of something to say to that. 

“It was for dinner. Family dinner,” Bruce stated and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Oh,” Dick said, hadn’t realized he’d forgotten about family dinner night. He was just, he and Jason were getting it on so well that he completely forgot about it. They were having a moment to themselves and just got a bit lost and distracted. “We can—um, we can go?” Dick suggested and fuck–not like this.

Bruce scrunched his nose. “Let’s reschedule,” he said and probably because he didn’t actually want to deal with this at the moment. “We’ll… _talk_.”

Dick groaned, hated that word. He knew it never meant anything good.

“Talk? About what?” Jason interjected and of course he had to say something.

And Bruce just sighed, knew he couldn’t really say much about their relationship. “I don’t object.” He stated, made it a point so they wouldn’t attack him if they tried to say something. “I just—okay.” He tossed his hands in the air. “Just lock the doors next time and answer the phone.” Bruce leveled his eyes at them, staring them down as he reprimanded them purely through glaring. 

“Yeah— _okay._  We can,  _yeah_ , we can do that,” Dick said because after this? Oh fuck yes he was going to lock every single door and window. 

“You want us to answer the phone while we fuck?” Jason added and could he just stop adding fuel to the fire?

“Texting works,” Bruce muttered in a low growl.

Dick was just about done with the two and he honestly wanted to run off to the bathroom and take a long shower as he drowned himself in his own shame.

“Note taken,” Jason replied and Dick all but rolled his eyes. “Now, can you please leave? Dick’s about to die from this.”

“No I’m not!” Dick argued, but Jason was right. He was already hiding himself, curled up into a ball as he hid his face against his knees. He heard his guardian sigh, a bit exasperated and mumbled an _'okay fine.’_

Then soon, Bruce was out the door and Dick could finally relax, if just a bit.

“Well that was fun,” Jason snickered and Dick immediately threw a glare at the man, blue eyes filled with animosity.

“It was not!” Dick grumbled and attempted to stand up but fell once again. He growled, annoyed that Jason had done a number on him. As he tried again, the man walked over and whisked him away into his arms. 

“Got you,” Jason said with a smirk on his face.

Dick breathed a sigh and groaned aloud, annoyed and embarrassed, too many emotions filtering through him. “You're  _so_  lucky you’re hot.“ 

“I know.” Jason smiled in amusement and carried Dick towards the bathroom.

Dick wasn’t looking forward for what was to come of this, but he prayed that Bruce would just pretend he didn’t see anything and erase it from memory. It seemed doubtful though he could hope.


End file.
